Thermoset pre-impregnated (“pre-preg”) composite materials are typically supplied in rolls of uncured material of a single ply thickness having an adhered poly film layer or “backing paper” on one side of the composite ply to prevent layer-to-layer sticking within the roll during storage. Once the roll is unwound and spread on a cutting machine, the single ply of uncured composite material is cut into pieces of various shapes, which are then layered together and heat-cured in an autoclave or the like while held in contact with forms, etc. to produce a cured composite laminated part of a desired shape, size and thickness.
After cutting and prior to use, the backing paper on the individual ply is removed. Notably, full automation of the backing paper removal process has been found to be difficult. While removing backing paper is relatively straightforward once a corner or edge of the paper is separated, automation of the initial paper separation step has been found to be a challenge. Heretofore, the initial separation of the backing paper has typically been done by hand for both continuous fiber placement and pre-cut plies.
Additionally, it is desirable that backing paper removal be performed without damaging or contaminating the ply. Manual backing paper removal can be both time consuming and may increase the likelihood of damage and contamination of the composite ply. Accordingly, for full automation of handling and placement of composite plies it is desirable to automate the step of initial separation of the backing paper.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the above issues.